


Brothers

by pilongski



Series: humu warriors [6]
Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Big Brother Shi is So Gentle, Brother Feels, Childhood to Adulthood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sima Shi, that ambitious Commander of Wei, adores his little brother that much. Though he rarely shows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Just for info:  
> *Xiao means little (as in Xiao Qiao means Little Qiao  
> *Tian means God  
> *Ai means love  
> *In Zhao's babytalk, he called Shi as 'Da'. It was actually from the word "Dage" which means "Big / Older Brother". Since SIma Family is an educated family, they must speak formally and used "Dage" instead of "Gege" (Ge = Brother)

1.

Sima Shi ran across the hallway. He ran as fast as he could through the maids. Thump, thump, thump! His feet were making sounds as they collided with the floor. He tripped a few times, but that didn’t hinder his spirit. Sima Shi’s face was a combination of worried and happiness. He actually wanted to grin, but his public image forbid it (what a complex thought for a three-year-old-boy). Sima Shi felt really excited. His mother said he could visit his mom three days after she gave birth. He couldn’t wait to see the new member of the family.

Sima Shi slided his mother’s door chamber. He could see his mother resting in her bed with white bundle in her arms. His mother noticed his presence. She looked at him and smiled. “If it isn’t little Shi,” she called, “Did you rush to come here?”

Sima Shi nodded. Zhang Chunhua let out a small laugh.

“Excited, are we? Now, come here, Shi. Say hello to your little sibling.”

Sima Shi took a few steps. He scouted a little and scanned the fragile little thing. _‘His eyes are small.’_ He thought. He poked the baby’s cheeks and shocked. _‘So soft. Like meatbun._ ’ He poked again and quickly backed off.

“He’s cute, isn’t he?” Sima Shi nodded again. “His name is Zhao. And yes, he’s a boy. Were you expecting a girl?”

Sima Shi shook his head. He looked at Zhao again. His eyes were glittering. Chunhua could tell that Shi was excited to spend his days with his brother. Somehow she felt relieved. Shi is certainly a good boy, and he will become a great big brother.

“Why don’t you touch him again?”

Sima Shi was surprised that her mother could read his mind. And so, he caressed Zhao’s cheeks again, then to the eyes, to the forehead, and then to the nose. Zhao suddenly sneezed, much to their surprised. Zhao opened his eyes a little, sneezed again, and then laugh. Sima Shi couldn’t help but also put on a big smile on his face.

“He laughs! You should be proud, dear. When your father picked him earlier, he cried endlessly. I think you have become Zhao’s favourite now.”

Shi looked at her mother and then Zhao. Zhao laughed again, and Sima Shi as well.

* * *

2.

For a three year old infant, Zhao loves to run a lot. He runs to the bath when he woke up, he runs to the dining room for breakfast, he runs to the front door when saying goodbye to Sima Yi who’s off to work, he runs when he broke one of Zhang Chunhua favorite teapot, and he runs to welcome Sima Shi when he comes back from his temple school.

“Be careful, Zhao. You’ll trip.” Shi said as he held his brother’s arm. “Mother, why is Zhao outside?”

“Just keep an eye on Zhao for a second—and don’t come to the kitchen. He broke one of my teapot.” Chunhua explained. Sima Shi okayed and dragged Zhao to the backyard.

“You sure are a troublemaker, _Xiao Zhao_.” He taunted, but Sima Zhao ignores him and ran around the backyard. Sima Shi sighed. He later opened his bag and decided to read some of his books instead.

“ _Dà_! _Dà_!” Sima Zhao called from a distance. He ran towards him while holding a flower. He then slipped it on Shi’s ear. “Thank you.” Sima Shi smiled. “It’s beautiful.”

“ _Dà_! _Dà_!” Zhao raised his hands. Sima Shi got up and lifted Sima Zhao to the air. “ _Dà_!!!” Zhao yelled in excitement. When Shi was about to put him down, Zhao reached for his cheeks and kissed him. _“Dà_ ... _Ài_!” Zhao hugged him dearly. Shi felt a must to return the hug as well.

“I love you as well, Zhao.” He whispered. “A lot.”

Sima Zhao chuckled (and it rang in his ear like a calming lullaby). He tightened the hug, making Shi almost died of overdoses because of his baby brother’s cuteness.

(If he could, he would like his brother to hug him like that again someday).

* * *

3.

“Shi! Shi! Let’s play!”

Sima Shi sighed as Sima Zhao slammed the door and broke to his room. He put his book down and looked at Zhao with unnerving eyes. “I have to do my homework and so do you.”

“Awww, we can do that later! Come on, Shi! The weather is too nice to be spent inside!”

“S-Slow down, Zhao! Don’t pull my robe!” Shi yelled. Zhao just pouts. “What are we going to do anyway?”

“Heem, let’s see,” he made a thinking pose, “I know! Let’s climb a tree!”

“Let’s what?” Shi raised his eyebrows, “No—I decline your idea.”

“Whhyyy?” Zhao whined. Typical him when his request is rejected.

“Because,” Sima Shi gulped. Stating his not-strong-point is unenjoyable. “I can’t climb a tree.”

“You can’t what?!”

“I can’t climb a tree.”

“YOU CAN’T WHAT?!”

“Stop doing that. I know you hear me the first time.” Shi pinched Zhao’s cheeks. Zhao only grinned innocently. “Now that you know, could you let me go back to my study?”

“But I can climb a tree! I could teach you!” Zhao exclaimed. “Yay! It settled then! Let’s climb a tree!”

Sima Shi sighed. He resigned when Zhao pulled him along to the backyard.

Their backyard is not that wide, but it has a huge tall tree in there. Sima Zhao likes to use it to take a nap on a nice day like this. How did Sima Shi knows? Well, he’s Sima Shi, the cruel-but-actually-good-and-loving older brother who had eyes everywhere.

“Come on, Shi! Hurry up!” Zhao hurried, “You’ll love the view! Come on! Come on!”

“Slowly Zhao, or you’ll fall.” Shi chanted. He can do it! He’s the older brother, he can’t lose! It’s not even that—“Whoa!” Shi gripped one of the branches. Okay, that was high. “Zhao! Are we on the top yet?”

“No, we’re not going to the top! You’ll be super scared!” he teased. “But we almost got to my favorite spot! Come, Shi! Grab my hand!”

Zhao helped him climbed some branches. He held his hand really tight. Zhao persuaded Shi to open his eyes and look at the view. At first, Shi was scared. He could feel the wind tickling his nose so they must be in a very high place—even if it’s not on the top. But, curiousity fled his mind so he peeked and opened his eyes slowly.

Sima Shi’s eyes widened. There he can see almost all of the neighbourhood. In the end of the street, he can see old man Wang drinking sake with his friends and granny Li hanging some clothes. He could also saw the market his mother liked to go to. A few house from his house, he could saw children playing kick-a-can or catching butterflies. And if he looked up a bit, a vast blue sky with some birds chirping around was presented. He gasped. He thought his brother was just bluffing around. He guess he should not judge a book by its cover then.

“Isn’t it beautiful, brother?” Zhao asked him. Shi answered with a nod. “I knew you would love it! It’s so nice, right? We could totally take a nap here!”

“No, you will not take a nap now, because you have to help me go down—and don’t pout! And laugh either!”

“You’re wasting my effort to make you ignore your homework.” Zhao muttered. “Just a few minutes, Shi.”

“Help. Me. Now. Zhao!”

“Okay, okay. Sheeesh. You’re so jumpy all of the sudden.” He nagged. “Okay. Just follow my lead, Shi. It’ll be o—“

“ZHAO!”

Everything went blank after that. Shi remembered jumping from where he stood and catched Zhao when they fell. And next he could feel a slam on his back, hitting the ground. Zhao had a frightened look at his eyes. He kept calling his brother’s name, but Zhao’s voice was fading away over time. Shi groaned. He couldn’t be dying, right? Who would told his mother where Zhao had taken a nap then?

“... Zhao?” Finally, Zhao thought. He immediately wiped his tears. “Are you alright?”

“I am! Are you?” Zhao asked with a shaky voice. “Shi? Shi! Don’t close your eyes! Don’t you dare dying on me!”

“I am not dying, dumbass.” He mocked. Zhao was shocked. It was probably Shi’s first insult on him. “Shuush, I’m okay. Stop crying, Zhao.”

“I was so worried I might kill you. You shouldn’t have done that, stupid brother!”

“And let you die?” he sighed, “I can’t do that. And you call me stupid after I risk my life.”

“I’m sorry,” he mopped. “I’m sorry, Shi. I-I’ll go and get mom!”

“Better hurry up, Zhao. I can feel my bones cracking.”

“Whaaaa! Okay! Just hang on, Shi! Moooooooom!!!”

And for the next few weeks, Zhao was forbid to go outside. He was tasked to take responsible and nursing Shi back to health (at least until his broken leg healed). At least Zhao did all of his homeworks this time, and less naps. And he shared more of his meatbuns too, so it was worth it.

* * *

4.

They both knew that their household wasn’t like the others. Their house wasn’t filled with the warmth of family love—instead it was filled with an uneasy air who could choked your brain out if you were not used to it. Neither Shi nor Zhao ever had a problem with that—they both knew that Father and Mother didn’t actually love each other. They both simply got married because duty demands it, and the siblings didn’t even bother to ask them to pretend they love each other and show their intimacy in front of their children like their friends’. They thought as long as there wasn’t any attempt of murder involved they would be all right.

But recently Chunhua and Yi had been fighting like almost everyday. Zhao couldn’t stand it and it was driving him nuts, and Shi didn’t even bother to ask what’s wrong because he was certain neither of them would tell him anything. And he always managed to assure Zhao that everything will be all right and everything will cool down in few days.

But the yelling became more frequent and their fighting became worse. Shi was tired of making impossible promises to his little brother.

“Is everything going to be fine, Brother?”

“I don’t know, Zhao,” Shi ruffled Zhao’s hair. “I don’t know anymore.”

“But they will still be together right?!” Zhao asked with a big pleading eyes. “We’re still going to be a family, right?”

“You don’t need to worry about that.” Shi said, “But do remember this. No matter what happens, I will always be your big brother, okay?”

“Ookay.”

After that, Shi didn’t eat his meatbuns for five days as an offering to _Tian_ for their parents propinquity. _Tian_ accepted his offer, but Yi and Chunhua never talk to each other again as the result.

* * *

5.

The Sima Zhao that Sima Shi knows loved to take a nap, especially after lunch hour. And he wasn’t the kind of person who would have a part-time job in local public library. But what he found is all the opposite of that.

“Zhao?” Shi could feel the tension up when he called Zhao, “What are you doing here?”

“Sh-Shi!” he snapped, “You surprised me!”

“ **You** surprised me.” Shi said, “Aren’t you supposed to be at home?”

“Well, yeah, but I have some business here,” he scratched his head, “I’ve come to ... deliver Father’s lunch!”

“You do realize that Father doesn’t work here, don’t you?”

“Ye-yeah of course! I mean, I know that Father works in the palace, haha.”

“You don’t bring a meal with you as well.”

“Ahahaha, yeah, I kind of left it at home.” He let out a bitter laugh. Shi became more suspicious.

“Seriously, what are you doing here?”

“I-I do actually work here, Brother! There’s a letter for me three days ago and it says I could work part-time here!”

“You do realize that that letter is for me, don’t you?”

“It is?”

“Yes. It has my name written on it.” Sima Shi showed him the paper, “And you never apply in the first place.”

“Oh right, hahaha.” He laughed bitterly (again). “Riiiight .... I guess I have no more excuse then?”

“Seriously. Zhao, what are you doing here? I have repeated this question like three times—and you better answer it and it better not be another excuse!”

“Alright! Alright! Sorry, brother!” he whined. He breathed in and out before speak out. “You know that Lord Wang visited our house two days ago, right?”

“Yes. I was informed by Father the night before, though I can not present myself because of my work here. Why?”

“Well, the thing is, he brought his daughter along. And you must know that she is absolutely beautiful! It’s a shame you didn’t get to see her.“

“You mean Lady Yuanji?” Shi chuckled. “I didn’t know you were into younger girls.”

“Well, our father married a younger girl so—“ Zhao cut his words. “How did you know her name?”

“I know her. She visits this library every once in a week.” Shi exclaimed, “Do you want me to introduce you to her?”

“Well yes I’d love to—I mean, NO!” he yelled. “I did say I was interested in her but doesn’t mean I need to know her, like, _now_!”

“I don’t catch your meaning, brother.”

“I mean—we just met like two days ago and suddenly you’re gonna tell her that I’m interested in her? Dude, that’s weird! And she’s like fourteen or something!”

“You’re talking nonsense, Little Brother.” Shi sighed. “Lady Yuanji!”

“WHAAAAAA—ITOLDYOUNOTTOCALLHERYOUSTUPIDIDIOTICBROTHER!!!” Zhao panicked. He shook Shi’s collar a few times, but Shi didn’t look affected by it.

“Lord Sima Shi, good day.” She bowed politely. She has a good manner for a fourteen-year-old girl. “It is nice to see you again. And you too Lord ... excuse me, I don’t think I caught your name?”

“It’s Zhao.” Shi cut in, “He’s my brother I always tell you about.”

“Yes, I saw you the other day when I accompanied my Father.” Yuanji smiled a little. “Don’t worry, Lord Sima Zhao. Lord Sima Shi never tell anything bad about you.”

“What? You’re telling her about _me_?!” Zhao seemed too shocked. “What kind of brother are you, Shi!”

“You heard what she said, I never tell her anything bad about you.” Shi smirked. “Lady Yuanji, my brother here is interested in you.”

“M-My lord?” both Yuanji and Zhao gasped. Yuanji’s cheeks reddened heavily. “I-I think I misheard something.”

“Ye-yeah! What are you talking about, Shi? I mean I-I am interested in the library, ahaha! And I want someone to give me a tour, ahahaha!”

Shi put a flat expression on his face. His brother sure is a bad liar. Oh well. “Right, sorry about that. If so, Lady Yuanji, could you accompany him for a second? I still need to tidy up some scroll in the West Wing.”

“I-If Lord Sima Zhao don’t mind,” she replied shyly.

“O-Of course I don’t!” Zhao exclaimed, “How could I mind being accompanied by someone as lovely as you are?”

“M-My Lord!”

“Okay then, I will leave you two here.” Shi waved his hand. “Enjoy yourself. And don’t forget do not make some noise.”

They both stood in silence, still blushing over each other. Sima Shi laughed loudly in his heart. His baby brother sure has grown up. He is surely going to tell her mother about this when he got home.

* * *

6.

“Brother! Hide me!”

This is 2 o’clock in the afternoon and this was the fourth time Zhao had asked him to hide him from his betrothed, Wang Yuanji. Yes, the girl Sima Zhao had head over heels on. I bet in the past Zhao never expected something like this.

“I can’t do that.” Shi answered calmly, eyes still reading his workpaper. “Have you finished your work?”

“Yes!” Zhao clenched his fist. “All of it!”

“Have you done the one I just gave you this morning?”

“Yes!”

“The report about the Shu’s Nothern Campaign?”

“Yes!”

“The one about the West—“

“Yes! Yes! All of it!” Zhao exclaimed.

“Then why does Lady Yuanji still pursue you? If you finish them all I don’t think she will chase you like some kind of cockroach.”

Sima Zhao went silent. He gulped several times before speaking, “I—Brother, do you know what day is this?”

“It’s Tues—ah,” Shi nodded quickly. “I take it you forgot to buy her a present? Silly brother, even I give her something.”

“Well, sort of—what? You give her a gift? What for?” Shi just raised his shoulder. Zhao continued to speak. “Okay, so, in order to compensate that, I get her some surprise in my work room.”

“And let me guess, it involved a bucket and a very cold water?”

“They didn’t call you a genius for some reason, Shi!” Zhao cheered. “Yeah. And so Yuanji’s dress got wet, and things led to the way it is now.”

“Why are you so idiotic?” Shi massaged his forehead. “What is mom thinking when she had you in her belly?”

“Well, don’t blame her. I just have a creative mind, that’s all!” Zhao grinned widely. “So, Shi, will you help me now?” he asked, rather unpatiently.

“No.” Shi’s eyes back to examining his workpapers. “That’s your problem. Go deal with it yourself.”

“Whaaat? You’re so mean!” he pouted like a child. “Seriously, Shi! You love me, right? Help me! She’s gonna murder me!”

“Zhao!” a yell was heard from outside. “Come back here!”

“Shi!!!!” he pleaded. “Pleaaaaaaase? I’ll give you my meatbuns for the next two weeks.”

At the mention of meatbuns, Sima Shi eyes twitched. Oh God, not meatbuns. No, like he was going to fall for that!

“Okay. But make it three.” Sima Shi, you idiot.

“A deal is a deal! Now hide me!”

In the end, Wang Yuanji still managed to find Sima Zhao. But Shi had already helped him so he still got his share. Poor Zhao.

* * *

7.

Sima Yi is a hero in front of little Sima Shi’s eyes. He is not a perfect hero, more like an anti-hero or a villain actually, but he still his role model. Sima Yi is cunning, strong, intelligent, smart, and everything Sima Shi hoped to be when he grows up later. Seeing him now lying in bed so weak was not something he wished to happen to his father, but it happened nonetheless.

And now that his Father was gone, he had a huge responsibility shove up to his back now. He was glad that he was the one who received it, not Zhao. He knew that Zhou couldn’t able to handle something as heavy as this right now, seeing how carefree and irresponsible he is.

But, even someone like Sima Shi can had enough of something.

“It’s so rare to see you in the backyard in this kind of hour, Brother.”

Ah, that was Sima Zhao, saying hi from the top of a tree.

“Were you skipping work?”

“No, I am simply taking a break.” He answered, hands tucked on his sleeves.

“That’s good. You should take a break once in a while.” Zhao jumped down and went to him. “Come on. Let’s go take a nap up there!”

“I am not going to take a nap.” He gulped. “And even if I do, I will not do it on top of a tree.”

“Oooh, still traumatize, huh?” Zhao gave an annoying look. Shi looked away.

“That’s okay, Brother. Nobody is perfect you know.” He joked. “Well, if you can’t do that on top of a tree ... you can sleep here!” Zhao sat down and pointed his thigh. Shi frowned a little.

“Nope.” He said. “Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope.”

“Why?” he asked, “If you’re taking a break now might as well be napping!”

“I won’t take a nap anywhere—especially not in your lap.”

“Oh, come on!” he pushed Shi’s head onto his lap. Shi could hear the sound of his skull breaking. “It won’t hurt. Try it!”

“Damn you, Zhao ....”

“Do I need to sing a lullaby too?”

“No!” Shi quickly answered it. “No, please don’t. I still want to live long.”

“Hahaha, whatever you say, big brother!” Zhao laughed like a child. He patted Shi’s hair a little. “Sleep well, Brother.”

“I’ll try.”

Shi didn’t need to try hard. He slept almost immediately. He didn’t want to admit it but it was the best nap he ever had after a while.

* * *

8.

_What is your dream, Little Shi?_

“I want to be an emperor!”

_Oh, that is an interesting dream. Why is that, Little Shi?_

“I want to be an emperor so I could get rid of fool people in this world!”

_Are you saying only smart people like yourself can live in this world? Isn’t that a bit cruel?_

“No. I only want to get rid of people who disturb our peace and keep waging war! They make people suffer. They make my Father work up late and got sick. They make my mother restless. They make my Zhao didn’t have a happy and proper childhood.”

_Oh, how noble of you, Little Shi. So you want to protect people dear to you?_

“Of course! I will protect Father, Mother, and Zhao.”

_But you can’t do anything with that skinny body of yours._

“I am aware of that.” Shi shrugged. “That’s why I’m training! To become more and more stronger!”

_I like your spirit, Little Shi. Are you specifically doing this for someone?_

“Yes, for Zhao. I want him to live a happy life, not having to worry of losing a life.”

_You look like really care about this ‘Zhao’ of yours. Do you love him?_

“I love him, with all of my heart. I remember looking at him making my worries at school went away—just like that.”

_That is so cute of you, Little Shi. Is this ‘Zhao’ someone you want to spend your whole life with?_

“Of course. Even though he’s naughty as hell—I still adore him. And yes I would like to spend my whole life taking care of him—I won’t mind doing so.”

 _Is that so?_ (The voice was like it was holding down a laugh) _Well then, I wish you the very best, Little Shi. And I hope you have a happy life with Little Zhao, forever._

“Yes. I will not fail!”

_Of course you won’t Little Shi._

_As a parting gift, I would like to give you this blessing._

_May you and Little Zhao has a blessing life and lots of children together._

_A—meen._

_A—_

“HOLY _TIAN_!” Shi woke up, shivering. “What in the name of _Tian_ was that?”

“What’s wrong, Shi?” Zhao asked curiously. “Did you have a nightmare in your nap?”

“No—it just—“ Shi avoided Zhao’s eyes. He can’t afford to look at him directly now. Not after that stupid dream. “It’s—You’re still engaged to Lady Yuanji, right?”

“Ha?” Zhao’s mouth grew wider. “What are you talking about, brother? You and I are married!”

.

.

.

.

“Okay, Shi, I was kidding. You should look your face in the mirror. That expression was priceless!” Zhao laughed his ass off. “Of course Yuanji and I are still engaged! Unless her Father suddenly called off our engagement. Why are you asking something like this?”

“Nothing.” Shi got up and fixed his clothes. “I’m going back to work. And don’t you dare come and see me for the next three days.”

“Haaa?”

* * *

9.

His brother collapsed.

He just knew from Zhuge Dan who happened to pass by when he was stealing some bread from the kitchen.

Blood pumping heavily through his veins. He rushed to his brother’s chamber, ignoring people’s look around him. He never felt so worried in his life. His brother—his strong, invincible, cunning, workaholic brother. For him to suddenly collapse like that means that _something is not right_.

He tried to stay positive and not think of strange thinks. But he got to prepare for the worst, right?

“How’s my brother?” he asked everyone in  there—Zhuge Dan, Yuanji, Wen Yang, Deng Ai, Zhong Hui, Jia Chong—but to one answered. Zhao was pissed. “Why  does no one answer me? HOW IS MY BRO—“

“Lord Sima Shi doesn’t want anyone in his room.” Jia Chong finally spoke up. “So we didn’t know if he is alright or not. The doctor is still inside. We can only pray.”

“Step aside. I want to see my brother.” Jia Chong grabbed his hand and stop him. Zhao glared at him furiously. “Let me go.”

“Don’t you hear what he said? He doesn’t wish for a company in his room.”

“But he’s my brother! I need to see him!” he shouted. “Let go of me, Jia Chong!”

“I have warned you.” Jia Chong finally let go of his hand. Sima Zhao hurriedly went to his brother’s side.

“Brother!” he exclaimed. He saw his brother was being examined by the doctor. “Shi! You okay?”

“Zhao?” Shi looked unpleasant. “Didn’t Jia Chong—“ But he didn’t finish his sentence. He forgot how stubborn his brother is. Jia Chong must have try his best to stop it. Shi let out a gesture to permit the doctor go, so he could have a private conversation with his brother.

“Are you okay?” Zhao asked.

“I’m fine.” Shi covered his eyes. He looked like he was holding some pain. “It’s nothing.”

“It doesn’t look like _nothing_ to me.” Zhao sat by his brother’s bed side. “Shi, let me see it.”

“It’s nothing to be worried about Zhao—“

“ _SHI!”_ Zhao shouted, loudly, for the first time ever. Shi’s eyes widened in disbelief. His carefree brother who always speak with an annoying tone to him, was yelling to him angrily for the first time ever. “Let me see it. Please.”

Shi lost in the argument. He moved his hand away and uncovered his left eye. Oh. He knew Zhao would give him that look. That pitying look. That ‘what-the-hell-was-that-look’.

“It’s a tumor.” Shi told him. Zhao just traced his fingers around the swollen eye. Shi twitched a little, a sting was felt when Zhao accidentally touched his left eye.

“ _Tian_.” Zhao gasped. “Is it—“

“I don’t know.” Shi cut in, “The doctor said it depends.”

“Oh.” was the answer Zhao could think of.

“Don’t worry, Zhao,” Shi joined their forehead together. “I will heal. I will make sure you won’t shoulder my responsibility. I will make sure to finish what father started and make sure you have a peaceful life.”

Zhao spoke to himself. _No. I don’t mind doing your work. As long as you live, brother. You should rest. You should leave the rest to me. You should be the one having a peaceful life after all you’ve done, not me._

But he didn’t say it. Zhao just hope everything’s going to be fine.

* * *

 

10.

In the end, everything is _not_ fine.

In the end, Zhao had to shoulder and continue what his father and his brother had worked on.

But he didn’t care. He was glad to continue to do their dirty work—as long as his brother survive this. As long as his brother didn’t die _now_.

(He was ambushed by the rebels. They know that he’s in his weakest state. By the time they got him, it was already too late).

“Brother!” Zhao caught him when Shi fell to the ground. He held him tightly in his arms, whispering and calling his name to keep the other’s awake.

“Zhao ... it now falls to you.” _I’m sorry I can’t keep my promise._

“Stop it! Don’t say that.” _It’s okay, brother! Just don’t leave me!_

“Jia Chong ...,”

“Leave it to me.” He might not look like it, but Zhao could feel his friend collapsing inside.

“Until the end ....” he breathed heavily. “I did only that which needed to be done.” He breathed again. It’s getting more difficult to grasp for air. “Zhao. You too ....”

His hand fell. God, he had so much to say to Zhao, but his destiny wouldn’t let him. Maybe it’s for the best. Maybe he could fired up his spirit if he died like this.

“This can’t be happening ....”

His soul was slipping away little by little, but he could feel Zhao’s grip on his hand and Zhao’s tears on his face.

“Brother ... Brother!!!”

(If he could, he would like his brother to hug him like that again someday).

At least he got what he wanted. For the last time in this world.

_-fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Dynasty Warriors (c) Tecmo KOEI


End file.
